


Murphy's Law

by thatonecrazydramakid



Series: Love, Spierfeld (AKA All Love, Simon/SvtHSA fics) [6]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonecrazydramakid/pseuds/thatonecrazydramakid
Summary: Everything was supposed to be perfect. This was already stressful enough—their families were meeting in the Spier house for the first time, of course it would be stressful. So far, everything had been fine—the food was great, Bieber was behaving, and even the storm-laced sky had behaved.And then everything—and he meant everything—went wrong.
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, Emily Spier/Jack Spier
Series: Love, Spierfeld (AKA All Love, Simon/SvtHSA fics) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617802
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Murphy's Law

**Author's Note:**

> I will attempt to update my other stories at some point this month but I need some happy gay stories in my life because my cisgender heterosexual brother and nearly all of my friends refuse to acknowledge the fact my parents are even _slightly_ homophobic/transphobic. TSatSS should be updated soon, since I _finally_ found my manuscript for it!____

Everything was going just fine.

Simon just needed to stop being so paranoid, that’s all.

As he looked around the living room, sitting next to Bram on the Spiers’ new couch (Bieber had managed to ruin the other one after he had an…ah, _accident_), Simon could not help but wonder whether or not things were okay. Bieber hadn’t shown any signs of having an accident soon, thankfully, but he found himself continually glancing at the old dog to check that he hadn’t dumped on the floor. The food—several batches of different kinds of fruit-flavoured crowns, raspberry and lemon and cherry and blueberry and more that he couldn’t remember or even hope to name—had come out okay, albeit setting off the fire alarm in the process.

Bram’s hand wrapped around his, fingers interlacing with his as their shoulders touched, and he sent that warm smile Simon’s way that told him everything was fine. As the parents chatted easily, the dads talking about the latest football scores and the moms chatting about pets, Simon found himself relaxing and even watching the movie onscreen. It was _Spiderman: Homecoming_, and he glanced at Nora and her friend Fox Reese. Recently, the pair had grown quite infatuated with either Peter Parker or MJ, and no one actually knew who. He didn’t blame them—Tom Holland and Zendaya were eye candy for all sexualities and genders, whether they knew it or not. Fox shifted in their seat, leaning over to Nora and whispering in her ear every so often. That set off a round of laughs from the two.

Leaning close to Bram and setting his chin on the other’s shoulder, Simon quietly mused, “You know, maybe everything won’t be so bad after all.” With a laugh, Bram reached for another raspberry crown.

And that was when everything went to hell.

Bieber, who had been oh-so-calmly lying on the floor moments before, launched off the ground and galloped from Bram’s dad, who shouted and jumped to his feet. As the dog leapt, he crashed into the coffee table, sending desserts flying everywhere and cracking the wood in half. As Mr Greenfield fled from the massive, geriatric creature, Bieber raced around chasing him. “Bieber, no!” Nora and Fox both jumped to their feet, running after the dog and Mr Greenfield.

As the chaos continued, Bram and Simon glanced at each other and grimaced. Jack and Emily and Bram’s stepmother chased after Bieber at full-speed, clearly frantic. The dog eventually leapt onto the couch, snapping at something small and currently floating in the air, landing on Bram and Simon and squishing them both. As the others hauled the dog off them, Bram and Simon had to fend off the dog’s massive tongue.

Once the chaos dimmed down, Bram started laughing and glanced at Simon.

“Hey, that wasn’t so bad after all, was it?” Simon glanced at Bram’s parents with a wince. Everyone went awkwardly, thunderously silent, and he took a few quiet, quick breaths. Everything was going to come crashing down in this moment. He knew it.

Unexpectedly, everyone else burst out laughing.

Even as Jack stood amongst the halves of his former coffee table, holding Bieber’s collar, he shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. “Well, I said this couldn’t possibly be worse than when I met your mother’s parents! Looks like I was right!”

“Hold on, what?” Simon glanced at his dad, and Jack nodded.

“Oh, yeah. Everyone sit down, we’ll just shove this off to the side until later.” Jack let go of Bieber and swept the halves of the coffee table to the side. The dog strode over to the pastries all over the floor and began wolfing them down happily, an added snack to the spider he’d grabbed from the air. “Alright, so when I met Emily’s parents for the first time, I thought ‘nothing could possibly go wrong’, and boy, was I…”

As he continued the story, getting more and more animated as he went, everyone started laughing to the point he had to shout above them all. Emily was smiling, the memory alone enough to humour her. “What happened afterwards?” Nora asked as he was wrapping up, and Jack grinned rakishly.

“I was never allowed in the house again. I bet they’re still finding chicken pictures, though.” Emily snorted, and he sent a grin at his wife. Settling back against Bram, Simon glanced at the last bits of the movie, unable to keep from smiling himself.

The chaotic evening turned even more chaotic when they had to deal with Bieber tossing his cookies…or rather, his pastries.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what the heck I’m doing anymore but that’s okay. I wrote this in thirty-five minutes sitting around in my school’s library.


End file.
